Girl Meets The New Edition
by laceygirl03
Summary: The Matthews are having another one. How will the kids react? Is Riley a little too excited for the new baby? And how will Auggie handle not being the youngest anymore? And Maya is jealous that she still has to be an only child, so what's next? Can the Matthews make it through this new edition? Or is this baby going to have a really hard life? I do not own GMW. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so, bad news. 1, I'm having writer's block, so that's why Everything Changes didn't get updated yesterday. 2, they haven't made a Make it Pop thing yet, so I can't post it yet. 3, Girl Meets Slumber Party is being cancelled. 4, Life of the Party won't be made until I get into Summer Vacation, sorry! Well, anyways, time for the good news. To help me get over my writer's block, I have a new story! So, I've seen a lot of these lately, and I wanted to take my own spin on it, so don't think I'm being a copy-cat. Anyways, this will not have Daisy, Anna, or any of my previous ocs in it, just because I want this to be purely Girl Meets World, with the exception of the baby(ies). One more thing, in this, Riley and Maya are fourteen and in eighth grade, Auggie is six and in kindergarten, Okay, let's do this!**

 **(Riley's POV)**

It was after school on a Friday afternoon. Maya and I were taking the subway home alone. We were just talking, when my phone wet off. It was Dad. "Hello?" I answered, not sure why he was calling.

"Hi sweetie, can you pick up Auggie from his kindergarten across the street from the building?" Dad asked.

"Um, sure, why?" I asked.

"You're mother and I have gone to the doctor," Dad said, then paused. "Uh, you're mom was having stomach problems."

"Oh, okay!" I said, then said goodbye and hung up.

Maya and I got off the subway and picked Auggie up. ""Why are you guys picking me up?" he asked as we walked home.

"Because Mom has to go to the doctor and Daddy went with her," I explained.

We walked into the apartment, which I unlocked with my house key. "I have homework," Auggie said. "Math, can you help me Maya?"

"Homework gets you nowhere in life," Maya said, picking him up. "Why don't we do something fun instead?"

"Maya," I warned, giving her a look and taking Auggie from her. "Auggie, homework is very important, I'll help you."

"No thanks," Auggie said, getting out of my arms and turning to Maya. "I want to do something fun."

"Nah Squirt," Maya said, ruffling Auggie's curly hair. "Riley's right. C'mon, how bad could it be?"

While Maya helped Auggie with his homework, I tried to get a hold of Mom and Dad. No answer. After about thirty minutes, I heard Auggie call out, "Done!"

I looked back at Maya and Auggie, and Auggie was happily putting his homework back into his backpack. "Now can we do something fun?" he asked.

"Sure," Maya replied. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know," he replied, shrugging.

Just as he said that, Mom and Dad walked through the door. "Hey kids," Mom said.

"Mommy!" Auggie said, running into her arms. "Guess what, I already did my homework! Maya helped me."

"Maya did homework?" Dad asked. "Now I know we've entered a parallel universe."

Maya laughed. "Kindergarten homework is easy," she explained.

"Well then," Mom said. "Auggie, why don't you go to your room, I need to talk to the girls."

"I can talk girl," Auggie complained.

"Well," Mom started. "It's going to be a long, boring talk about—"

"Never mind," he cut in. "I'm out."

Auggie ran off to his room, while Mom, Maya, and, I sat on the couch. "What is it Mom?" I asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong girls," Mom replied. "Riley, how would you feel about a new edition?"  
"What do you mean 'new edition'?" I asked.

Maya gave me a sly smile. "I think I know what she means," she said.

"Riley, I mean, if we were to have another baby, would you be okay with it?" Mom asked.

"Yes," I replied. "Why?"

"Well," Dad cut in. "You know how we were at the doctor's office today?"  
"Yeah," I said, wanting him to get on with it.

"Riley, honey, your mother is pregnant," Dad said.

I sat in shock for a minute. "Mom, is it true?" I asked.

Mom nodded. I broke out into what was probably the goofiest smile ever. "I can't believe it!" I said. "You're having a baby! This is so amazing!"

I hugged Mom like I never had before. "How long has it been, Mrs. Matthews?" Maya asked.

"The doctor thinks I'm about a month along, and we set a due date for October," Mom explained.

"What are we going to tell Auggie?" I asked suddenly.

"We're trying to figure that out," Mom replied. "Until then, this is a secret. Not even Cory's parents know."

"Okay," I replied.

"Right, we'll keep it a secret," Maya agreed.

"Good," Mom said. "Now, why don't you two go do homework in Riley's room?"

Maya and I picked up our backpacks and walked out the door. "I can't believe Mom is having another baby," I said as Maya shut the door.

"Yeah, where is he or she going to go?" Maya asked.

"I don't know," I said. "I hope I'll get to share a room with it!"

Maya laughed. "Yeah, let's see how long that enthusiasm lasts," she muttered.

We began on our homework. And by 'we', I mean I started and Maya listened to music on her IPod. I asked Mom and Dad later that night if Maya could sleepover, they said yes. That night, as we talked and talked about endless things, all I could think about was how excited I was to meet my new baby sister or brother.

 **And done with chapter 1! Sorry if it's a little short, but oh well. Anyways, I'm also starting another new story later tonight called, "Too Young for This," and it's also Girl Meets World. What's it about? Well, you'll have to wait to find out. Anyways, give me your ideas for names and tell me what you want, boy or girl? Or both! Anyways, please review and favorite!**

 **Thank you and Lacey!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here's a new chapter! Anyways, I'm still taking names for the baby, and I'm deciding on this which gender it is. Also, if you guys haven't, check out my newest story: I'm Too Young for This. Anyways, let's do this!**

 **(Riley's POV)**

The next day I had such a hard time trying to keep the secret from Lucas and Farkle. Ugh, I was so ready to just burst out with it, but I kept my mouth shut, for Auggie's sake.

After school, I basically ran from the subway stop. "Slow down!" Maya yelled as I approached the building.

"Sorry," I replied. "I just really want to know if I can tell Auggie yet."

We walked up the stairs. I opened the door, and I heard Auggie yelling. "But don't you love me enough to not have another baby?" he asked.

"Honey, we love you," Mom said. "But the baby is already on the way, there's nothing we can do about it now."

"I hate the baby!" Auggie yelled, and stormed off to his room.

Mom stood up and walked into the kitchen, where Dad was. "He hates the baby?" she asked, teary eyed.

Dad held Mom. "No honey, of course he doesn't, he's just jealous," he said. "He'll get over it."

Maya and I walked into the apartment. "Oh girls," Mom said, quickly wiping away her tears. "You saw all of that, didn't you?"

"We did," Maya replied.

"I'm going to go talk to Auggie," I said. "Maya, can you stay here? I need to talk to him alone."

"Okay," Maya replied.

I walked into Auggie's room. He was in his bed, crying. I walked over to him and sat on the edge of his bed, his head close to my knee. "So, new baby trouble?" I asked.

"It's not fair!" he cried. "Mommy and Daddy are going to love the new baby more! They're going to forget me!"

"Auggie," I said softly to my baby brother. "Mommy and Daddy aren't going to forget you. They love you."

"But they'll love the new baby more!" he complained.

"Aug, you know what's great about Mom and Dad?" I asked.

"What?"

"They have hearts big enough to love all three of us all the same."

"Really?"  
"Really, I promise."

"Okay."

Auggie grabbed my hand and we walked into the living room. Mom and Dad were sitting on the couch, and Maya was raiding our fridge. "Mommy?" Auggie asked. "Daddy?"

Mom and Dad looked up as Auggie ran into their arms. "I'm sorry," he said. "I love you, and I'm gonna love my new little sister or brother."

"Thank you Auggie," Mom said.

"And Auggie," Dad began. "Be careful. We knew you didn't mean what you said, but be careful, some people won't know that. Okay?"

"Okay," Auggie replied.

Maya stayed for dinner, but soon she had to leave and I had to start my homework. After I finished, Auggie came into the room. "Riley?" he asked, coming up to the window.

I picked him up and sat him next to me. "What's on your mind, little brother?" I asked.

"You'll still love me, right?" he asked.

I hugged him immediately. "Of course Auggie," I said. "I will always love you. Do you hear me? Always."

Auggie smiled at me. "I'll always love you too," he said.

I smiled at him, and he was soon called to bed. It was then that I got a text from a blocked number.

 **Bold= Riley** Normal= blocked number

Hey loser

 **Who is this?**

No one you need to know about

 **Who is this?!**

A girl who's actually pretty, unlike you

 **Missy!**

Haha, like I'd be the amateur

 **Leave me alone!**  
Never, man, you're really stupid, aren't you?

 **Shut up!**  
No way, meet me at the school tomorrow, three thirty, sharp

 **What if I say no?**

You don't want to know what happens then

I put my phone down and looked out the window. Who the heck was this girl? And more importantly, what did she want with me?

 **Okay, sorry for the short chapter, I'm just really busy trying to write new chapters for I'm Too Young for This. Anyways, suggest names for me please! Don't forget to review and favorite! :)**

 **Thank you and Lacey!**


End file.
